gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6: Brake Release!! TailYellow!!
EPISODE 6---BRAKE RELEASE!! TAILYELLOW!! Episode Overview TailYellow quickly confronts Crabguildy, but to her surprise, all her weapons do not work or misfire. She drops to her knees in humiliation, while TailBlue polishes off Crabguildy. From the Elemelian Headquarters, Dark Grasper watches the battle from a private video monitor. Next day at school, Erina speaks to Soji privately, detailing a very shocking private confession; she does NOT like her twin tails, not at all !!! Rumors abound at the Elemelian Headquarters about the punishment that will be meted out to those warriors that are unsuccessful against the Twin Tails. Soji tries to reason with Erina, but with mixed results. Erina loves heroes and heroines, not twin tails. That's still a valid motivation, though. A battle alarm goes off, and Aika does a Henshin to TailBlue and leaves to investigate what the Elemelians are up to. Soji and Erina do a Henshin, too, but transport to an uninhabited canyon for practice and training. TailYellow learns very quickly ! TailBlue finds two Elemelians in an abandoned warehouse, and an argument ensues, quickly turning violent. TailRed and TailYellow now transport to the warehouse to help out, only to observe once again that once TailBlue is insulted about her small breasts, then it's 'curtains, the show's over' ! And in her battle debut, TailYellow trashes the other monster, handily. Night comes, as TailBlue and TailYellow are napping after quite a workout. But who should come by for a friendly visit and chit-chat, but Dark Grasper, wearing what looks like black Tail Gear !!! And Yes ! Dark Grasper, Commander of all of the Elemelians, is a humanoid teenage girl, who wears glasses, and commands the Black Tail Gear ! This Episode's Story >>>>>>>SPOILER AHEAD<<<<<<< Fresh from her first Henshin, TailYellow is eager to show off what she has in store for Crabguildy. However, her weapons either misfire, or do not work at all ! How embarrassing ! Not to worry, though, because TailBlue quickly calls up her Aura Pillar and Execute Wave to make short work of Crabguildy. TailBlue saves the day, but TailYellow is heartbroken. Dark Grasper watches it all from the Conference Room at Headquarters. Next day after school, at the Twin Tails Club Meeting Room, Erina offers to return her Tail Gear bracelet to Soji. Privately, she confides in Soji that she sorta knew that she could not command the Tail Gear properly, because she really dislikes twin tails, and only wears them because her mother forces her to do so. Soji interjects that Erina may not actually dislike twin tails, but there may have been other circumstances brought into play. . . . . . Meanwhile, Sparrowguildy and other Elemelians are discussing the implications of the continued losses in battle to the Twin Tail Warriors, and the dire consequences from Dark Grasper awaiting the ones who succumb to future defeats. . . . . Erina further reveals that she loves the role models of heroes and heroines more than wearing twin tails ! Soji points out that he not only fights to defend the practice of girls wearing twin tails, but much of his motivation comes from fighting alongside friends who also wish to help and protect defenseless people. Soji holds Erina's twin tail, and it glows. Not because she loves twin tails, but because she would love to be a real, honest heroine. ( Shy, reserved Erina is secretly a social and emotional exhibitionist, so this will also add to her motivation, and her ability to command Tail Gear ! ) But the motivational session is interrupted by a distress call ! TailBlue offers to go knock off the two Elemelians who have shown up at a deserted warehouse some distance away, to allow Erina, Soji, and Twoearle to arrange for some remedial training for TailYellow. Aika transforms with her Henshin, and heads on out. TailRed and TailYellow also transform with their Henshins, but teleport to a deserted canyon far, far away. Along with Twoearle, they begin a series of exercises to show TailYellow the proportional strength that can be realized with Tail Gear. Such strength, however, can have at it's motivation the desire to be a heroine, and not just love of twin tails, points out TailRed. . . . . . . At the warehouse, TailBlue is politely introduced by the two Elemelian warriors, Leviaguildy and Krakeguildy. However, Krakeguildy gets right down to the 'nitty gritty', ''with tentacles ! . . . . . . ''Back at the canyon, TailYellow learns quickly during her test of bravery, and to trust one's abilities. By taping into her love of exhibitionism, and a love of light, fun S&M, TailYellow develops an iron-clad self-confidence to take on any battle situation. She also finds that the enhanced Yellow Tail Gear can be separated from her body, reassembled, and be commanded by remote control. Interrupting the battle training is a distress call from TailBlue. She calls for help, as she is supposedly hamstrung by the tentacles of both Elemelians. TailRed, TailYellow, and Twoearle decide to call an end to the training, to go help TailBlue, and promptly teleport to the dilapidated warehouse. But what do they find ? A fearful, helpless TailBlue ? Shells, No !!! TailBlue is pounding the 'living daylights' out of Leviaguildy, no doubt because of his fetish for big breasts on girls, contrasted with TailBlue's practically flat chest. And in a final 'Kapow', he is gone ! Then, as Krakeguildy goes in for the kill, TailBlue suddenly collapses to the ground, out of energy. Distracted by such, Krakeguildy obstinately turns his attention to TailRed, wrapping her in tentacles. But at that moment, TailYellow turns her attention to Krakeguildy, her first combatant to engage with. And what an opportune time to try out the remote control feature of the Yellow Tail Gear ! TailYellow sheds her Tail Gear, it reassembles itself, and executes Brake Release, Aura Pillar, and Voltic Judgement. In a flash, Krakeguildy is no more. Subsequently, TailYellow collapses, too, from exhaustion of energy, so TailRed stands guard over both resting warriors. As night falls, a mysterious teenage girl, sporting cute glasses, strolls by, wearing what appears to be a set of Tail Gear herself. It is Dark Grasper, of all people ! Unbelievably, she makes a personal appeal and offer to Twoearle, to abandon the Twin Tail Warriors, and join Ultimegil !!! Category:Episodes